This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Bluetooth is a wireless technology standard that may be used to transfer data over short distances using short-wavelength ultrahigh frequency (UHF) radio waves in the ISM (Industrial Scientific and Medical) band from 2.4 Gigahertz (GHz) to 2.485 GHz. Bluetooth low energy (BLE) is a related technology for providing communications with reduced power consumption. Separately, in some instances, machines may need to be enabled or disabled when a machine operator is within a certain distance from the machine.